


A Handful of Auburn Gold

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, London days, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Miranda & Thomas show their appreciation for James's hair.





	A Handful of Auburn Gold

Miranda spends a great deal of time thinking on the lieutenant’s hair when she should be thinking on different things.

It’s just so  _soft._  The times she’s had cause to brush her fingers over James’s hair, it feels as exquisite as silk. She wants to touch it more, to drag her fingers through his locks, to feel it against her thighs, brushing over her stomach, her breasts, her lips.

She knows Thomas holds similar notions. She’s seen the way his gaze lingers on James’s ponytail when James is focused on something else. She imagines Thomas’s hands tugging James’s hair back, kissing his throat as he sinks deeper inside James, and has to close her eyes for a moment to compose herself.

She’s at a ladies afternoon, one of those musical soirees she attends; this is not the place for such thoughts and yet it’s all Miranda can think of.

The music continues and her attention drifts back to thoughts of James and his gorgeous auburn hair. She presses her thighs together beneath her skirts, but it’s no use. It’s all she wants.

The afternoon can’t pass quickly enough.

*  *  *

That evening Thomas arrives home shortly after her and Miranda wastes no time drawing him into the sitting room. “James is coming to dinner tonight, correct?”

“Yes, we had some new matters to discuss…” Thomas pauses as he takes in the look in her eyes. “Why, what were you thinking of?”

“I was thinking of us sharing him, and pulling those lovely locks of his until he succumbs utterly.” Miranda says offhandedly, “but if you’d rather discuss business, I’m sure I can something else to occupy my thoughts.”

Thomas slips his arms around her with a soft laugh. “As though either of us could refuse such a suggestion.” He kisses Miranda’s cheek and then her mouth. “I think that will suit us all admirably.”

“Good.” Miranda presses her hand to his cheek affectionately. “Then discuss your Nassau and once that’s done, I’ll be waiting for you.”

Thomas smiles.

                                                                               *  *  *                                                     

James gazes at Thomas over the chart. Thomas’s attention keeps wandering, his gaze drifting over James’s body and the heated flush rises again in James’s cheeks at the thoughts his lover might be dwelling upon while they’re supposed to be working.

“Something on your mind, my lord?” He inquires all too casually.

“Yes.” Thomas says, but offers no more than that.

James pretends he’s not curious and points again at the chart between them.

They manage to discuss Nassau for a few more moments and then at last Thomas simply draws James towards him with meaningful purpose. They kiss, soft and slow, leaning back against the desk.

“Miranda is waiting for us upstairs.” Thomas murmurs against James’s ear, his hand brushing over James’s waist.

James stills for a moment and then looks up at him, a smile blossoming upon his lips. “Then we’d best not keep her waiting.”

 *  *  *

They possess this rare, precious thing between the three of them, and they share each other’s time, guarding each other carefully, and some days James passes in Miranda’s boudoir and some nights he spends in Thomas’s room and then there are these times. These perfect, golden moments in time are theirs and theirs alone.

James’s and Thomas’s fingers brush together playfully as they make their way upstairs and into the bedroom.

“At last.” Miranda says from her dressing table where she’s sitting brushing her hair, letting it fall down her back.

James goes over to her and leans down to kiss her throat. “Did we keep you waiting?”

“I’m only teasing.” She murmurs, tilting her head up to kiss him properly. “I know you two had matters to discuss.”

Thomas smiles at them as he loosens his cravat. Seeing James with Miranda, seeing them both love each other fills his heart with happiness.

From the moment he and Miranda met he’d loved her, and from the moment he’d first set eyes on James, he’d known they were meant to be together. That the three of them have managed to carve out this haven of love for themselves is still a wonder to him at times.

Miranda’s hands curls behind James’s neck, tugging the ribbon free from his hair. James makes a murmur of protest but he lets her.

He makes another murmur as Thomas steps behind him, completely naked and slips his arms around him.

“ _Thomas_.” James breathes.

Miranda presses a kiss to Thomas’s hands around James’s waist and rises to her feet.

“Come to bed, my loves.” She draws them both over to the bed.

James undresses slowly, being distracted by Thomas’s kisses the whole while, Miranda’s hands alternately helping and hindering the process until finally he’s naked as well.

Thomas draws him down upon the bed, letting James sprawl between his legs. James kisses his way along Thomas’s thigh as they watch Miranda unlace her robe and let it drop to the floor.

“Look at her.” Thomas murmurs, his fingers carding through James’s hair as they both gaze at her hungrily.

“I am.” James presses mouths another kiss to his thigh and sits up. “Come here, my sweet.”

Miranda goes over to the bed and James kisses her, his hands sliding down her body to lightly grasp her hips.

Thomas’s fingertips dance along James’s back, down along his hip as he watches them.

Miranda wraps her arms around James, her fingers drifting up to caress James’s hair. Thomas leans up to kiss Miranda’s fingers through James’s waves and Miranda presses James back against him.

There’s a question in Thomas’s eyes as he gazes at Miranda over James’s shoulder. 

“You first, my love.” Miranda answers, smiling at him.

She watches as Thomas’s oiled fingers ease into James, preparing him for his cock. James’s hair falls over his face as his hands rest tightly on his thighs, trying not to give into Thomas’s touch just yet. James doesn’t know how the passions stirred within him cause such lovely warmth to rise to his skin. It brings such a pleasing flush to his gentle paleness, suffusing his glorious freckles with that delightful heat.

Miranda cups his face in her hands, kissing the flush of James’s cheeks, letting his hair press between their brows.

Thomas draws James down upon his cock as they kiss. Miranda can feel the joining of their bodies through their joined mouths, and the shiver that runs through her lights a flame of desire all the way down to her cunt.

James sinks further down upon Thomas’s cock with a soft moan. His head falls back, his lips parted in wordless want, and Miranda thinks often of sketching James in moments like this one because he’s so lovely like this, she wants to keep the sight of imprinted in her memory for all time, like a treasured flower petal pressed safely between the pages of a beloved book.

She sits upon the bed between James’s knees, kissing his chest as Thomas fucks him slowly with long, intimate thrusts. His fingers curl through James’s hair, tugging his head back, making James arch upward with a moan. Thomas’s other hand reaches down to curl around James’s cock as he sucks at his neck.

Miranda sits back, just drinking in the sight of them, her hands on James’s thighs, watching Thomas stroke his cock between his beautiful fingers.

James’s eyelashes flutter and he licks his lips helplessly. “Thomas,  _please_.”

“Oh no,” Miranda say, “not yet,”  and her hand stills Thomas’s and he draws off, making James pant in frustration.

“This is mine.” Miranda takes him in hand, pressing her thumb firmly along the velvet hardness of him. She bends down to take her in her mouth, loving the way James swells eagerly on her tongue. Miranda’s nails stroke his hips lightly as she sucks at him.

She draws off when James is fully erect and ready for her.

Miranda reaches for the oil, slicking him, leaning in to kiss his mouth, her hand mingling with Thomas’s in his hair as she sinks down upon his cock.

Thomas’s fingers tighten there, a handful of James’s hair coiled between his fingers as he draws off slightly, until just the head of his cock is inside James, and then he thrusts upward again and the sound that James utters then, is music to his ears.  

Miranda kisses James’s mouth, loving the way he’s fitted between them, how soft his hair is underneath her fingers and Thomas’s, how easily James responds to their touch.

“That’s right my love.” Thomas murmurs against James’s neck, kissing him them. “Move for us.”

James grasps Miranda by the waist as they fuck, each thrust of his hips driving him backwards onto Thomas’s cock. His hair drifts over his face as they move together, Miranda brushes it back, coiling it round her fingers as she gasps.

“Harder.” She tugs at his hair and James growls in response, his body heaving with the effort to sustain the balance of the position they’re in, his hips working manfully to accommodate her.

Her fingers scrape lightly through his hair, down to the scalp and James surges inside her, his fingers pressing hard into her back, pressing her breasts full against his flushed chest.

He slips one hand between them, stroking her clit and making her shudder. Miranda bucks against his fingers, driving him deeper inside her, needing more and James gives it to her, his fingers adding the necessary pressure to bring her over the edge.

Thomas slides his fingers up along James’s neck to tug his throat back again, kissing his jaw as he moves faster within James, James’s arse clenching tightly around him, drawing Thomas’s completion out of him, bit by tantalizing bit.

James gasps as Thomas finishes in him, the act spurring him to his own orgasm.

Miranda tightens around him, riding James’s cock till it slowly stills and then she leans her head against his shoulder, breathing a soft sigh.

Thomas eases out of James, pressing a kiss to his hair, and a brush of his fingertips over Miranda’s as he rises to step into the other room for a moment to wash.

James and Miranda simply rest atop the bed, arms wrapped loosely around each other.

James draws her hand up to his lips kissing her fingertips softly.

“I love the look in your eyes when you’re with Thomas and I.” Miranda murmurs.

“I love you and Thomas.” James kisses her mouth.

Thomas comes back to bed and settles down once more. He lies against James, kissing his shoulder, his fingers curling once more through James’s loose hair.

“What is it with the two of you and my hair?” James asks, clearly amused.

“Is it so obvious?” Thomas lets his fingers drift through James’s soft waves.

“Yes.”

Thomas chuckles and leans over to press a kiss to James’s waiting mouth.

“I simply can’t resist, and neither, I suspect, can Miranda.”

“You’re correct.” She murmurs sleepily, resting against James’s chest. “Of course, I’m fond of all of James’s hair.”

James’s lips part faintly as her fingers glide playfully through the auburn hair at his groin. Miranda curls her fingers through it teasingly, smiling at the brief flush to his chest.

“Though, that part doesn’t get admired nearly as much as it should.” Thomas agrees.

“There will be no ribbons adorning me down there.” James says firmly.

“Is that a challenge, lieutenant?” Miranda inquires sweetly.

James really should have known better.


End file.
